Best Thing I Never Had
by ImYoourz
Summary: A l'âge de 19 ans, Mia Berry, la fille de Rachel, reçoit une vidéo enregistrée par sa mère quelques années auparavant...


_« C'est maman, ma chérie. J'espère que tu m'auras reconnue après toutes ces années… Si ton père m'a écoutée tu dois avoir 16 ou 17 ans maintenant, mais je pense plutôt que tu arrives autour de ta 20__ème année… Depuis toujours il a toujours été trop protecteur avec toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait voulu te préserver au maximum… »_

23 Septembre 2013.

Le jour que Rachel Berry avait à la fois attendu et redouté durant toute son enfance était enfin arrivé. Après avoir passé des années à s'entraîner pour atteindre son but, la jeune femme allait enfin découvrir si ses efforts pour être propulsée sur le devant de la scène allaient être récompensés. Après son Call Back impressionnant en mai dernier, une très grosse partie des journaux spécialisés lui offraient déjà le rôle de Fanny Brice.

Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, et n'avait rien pu avaler ce matin. Elle n'avait ressenti cela qu'une seule fois, lors de son audition finale pour intégrer la prestigieuse académie d'arts dramatiques de New-York. Même si elle avait échoué la première fois, elle était sûre que cette fois serait la bonne. On le lui avait répété des dizaines de fois, si bien qu'elle n'imaginait que très peu ne pas avoir le rôle.

Elle passa les portes du théâtre et alla s'asseoir dans le couloir où elle avait déjà patienté quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'attendit que 5 minutes, mais ces 5 minutes avaient sans doute été les plus longues de toute sa vie. Elle tremblait, regardait sa montre sans cesse, et avait même fait une petite prière. Elle se leva, et marcha dans la pièce pour essayer d'évacuer son stress. Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit, et une petite femme brune appela :

Mademoiselle Rachel Berry ?

_« Comme ton père me l'a dit, je sais que je n'ai pas à m'excuser, mais je vais quand même le faire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée si tôt, après seulement deux petites années… Même si j'ai eu mes deux pères, je sais ce que ça fait de grandir sans mère… Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée seule, mais tu sais que je suis avec toi chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis que je suis partie, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »_

7 Octobre 2013.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Rachel n'est pas sortie de son appartement New-Yorkais. C'était aujourd'hui que ses pères devaient venir la chercher pour la ramener en Ohio, afin qu'elle puisse se ressourcer et aller de l'avant. Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle avait toujours été forte, mais après avoir vu le rêve de toute une vie lui échapper à très peu de choses près, personne ne serait capable d'avancer comme avant.

Quand elle était entrée dans la salle après l'appel de son nom il y a quelques jours, elle n'imaginait pas que sa vie allait se compliquer ainsi. La directrice artistique l'avait congratulée pendant de longues minutes sur sa performance remarquée avant de lui annoncer qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas le rôle. En effet, il avait été offert à une femme un peu plus âgée, avec plus d'expérience dans le milieu.

Kurt Hummel avait retrouvé son amie sanglotant à la sortie du théâtre, la mine refermée. Durant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas parlé, et ce n'est que le soir qu'elle lui raconta tout, avant de se replonger dans son silence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ses pères, qui avaient placé tellement d'espoirs en elle. Aujourd'hui, la seule personne dont elle avait besoin se trouvait à des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, personne ne le savait. Elle avait besoin de Shelby, elle avait besoin de sa mère.

_« Même si je suis sûre que tu es très proche de ton père, je suis désolée que tu n'aies eu personne à qui te confier ces dernières années, du moins à la maison. Personne pour parler des garçons, ou des filles, personne à qui tu aurais pu confier des problèmes, tes secrets, tes craintes… J'espère que tu as pu trouver ton Kurt, la personne qui te fait te sentir bien au quotidien. »_

18 août 2015.

Depuis maintenant 6 mois, 4 jeunes américains ont débarqué à Londres. Après son retour en Ohio, Rachel Berry avait peu à peu reconstruit sa vie. Ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec Sam Evans, Rachel avait franchi le pas entre l'amitié et l'amour avec le jeune homme. A la fin de sa deuxième année de formation, son meilleur ami Kurt Hummel l'avait rejoint à Lima, en attendant les résultats de ses auditions, à son tour.

Rachel avait placé beaucoup d'espoirs en Kurt, et espérait pouvoir vivre son rêve à travers le jeune homme. 1 an après son échec lors de son audition, Rachel avait retrouvé le sourire en apprenant que Kurt avait finalement obtenu le rôle. Seule ombre au tableau, les responsables de la comédie musicale avaient décidé à la dernière musique de jouer le musical en Europe.

Kurt hésita longtemps avant de prendre une décision, car il devait s'installer de l'autre côté du globe pou années, en fonction du succès que rencontrerait le spectacle. Rachel lui conseilla de suivre son rêve, pour ne pas le regretter, et elle lui promit de le suivre tout au long de son aventure. Blaine Anderson, son petit ami, fit de même, ainsi que Sam Evans, qui ne pouvait pas se séparer de Rachel. Au début de l'année suivante, le petit groupe s'installa donc au cœur de Londres.

_« J'aurais voulu te voir faire ton premier jour d'école, t'entendre chanter à ton premier spectacle de fin d'année, te voir danser avec tes copines… J'aurais voulu te voir grandir, te voir devenir la superbe jeune fille que tu es maintenant. Car sache que peu importe ce que tu aies pu faire dans ta vie, je suis et serais toujours très fière de toi. Même si tu ne le vois pas, je te supporte dans chaque épreuve que la vie te réserve, rien ne pourra nous séparer, mon cœur. »_

26 Mars 2016.

Depuis plus de 5 mois, le spectacle de Kurt était un franc succès. Le jeune homme était acclamé par la critique, et la qualité était telle qu'il avait été décidé qu'à la fin des représentations Londoniennes, la comédie musicale serait jouée dans plusieurs grandes villes Européennes. Et pour que le tableau soit le plus parfait possible, Rachel venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement pour le début de l'automne.

Mais le bonheur allait être de courte durée pour la jeune chanteuse. Alors qu'elle attendait les résultats du contrôle qu'elle devait effectuer chaque mois à partir de maintenant, elle fût appelée dans une autre partie de la clinique. Avec le plus de tact possible, le docteur Mitchell lui apprit qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer du poumon. Elle pourrait garder le bébé, mais n'aurait que très peu de chances de survivre à l'accouchement.

Rachel s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Elle était consciente que malgré tous les traitements que les docteurs pourraient lui donner, les chances de survivre à ce cancer étaient infimes. Après avoir passé un mois refermée sur elle-même, elle décida de vivre ses derniers mois aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait, et de faire ce qu'elle aimait faire : monter sur scène. Elle choisit de garder le bébé, et de retourner à Broadway, pour tenter sa chance une nouvelle et dernière fois, allant contre tous les avis médicaux. A son tour, Kurt décida de la suivre tout au long de son aventure, et abandonna son spectacle pour soutenir sa meilleure amie à New-York.

_« Je suis sûre que ton père a fait de toi une jeune fille extraordinaire, jolie, drôle, intelligente… Avec toutes les qualités possibles. Je ne me demande pas si tu t'y connais en danse, en chant, ou en comédies musicales, je suis sûre que ton oncle Kurt s'est très bien occupé de toi de ce côté-là, avec Blaine. J'espère que tu es aussi heureuse avec eux que ce que tu aurais pu l'être avec toi, ce sont les trois personnes les plus extraordinaires du monde, chacun à leur façon. Tu as de la chance de les avoir avec toi. »_

19 Novembre 2018.

« Nous apprenons ce matin le décès de la star de Broadway, Rachel Barbra Berry. La jeune femme a été retrouvée morte dans sa loge quelques minutes après son ultime représentation de Funny Girl. Cette nouvelle Fanny Brice restera à jamais dans nos cœurs et nos esprits, comme une personne talentueuse et généreuse avec ses fans. Comme la femme battante qu'elle a toujours été, et surtout ces deux dernières années.

Son cancer du poumon aura finalement mis plus de deux ans et demi à l'emporter. En effet, à force de volonté, la jeune star s'est battue jusqu'au bout, ne cessant de croire qu'elle pourrait vaincre sa maladie. Ces 3 derniers mois auront été très éprouvants pour elle, et c'est une Rachel Berry squelettique et à bout de forces que nous avions rencontrée, il y a quelques semaines.

Elle disait se battre pour sa fille, pour son mari, et pour son ami de toujours, Kurt Hummel. Aujourd'hui, elle laisse les membres de sa famille dans le désespoir, et un grand nombre de fans a déjà manifesté sa tristesse sur les réseaux sociaux et devant le théâtre dans lequel elle a joué jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Nous n'oublierons pas cette grande femme, et la regrettons. »

_« J'ai des millions de choses à te dire, mais pas de mots pour les exprimer… Sache juste que ta mère t'aime de tout son cœur, qu'elle est très fière de toi et qu'elle sera toujours à tes côtés. Saisis toutes les chances que la vie t'offrira, et vis chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, je ne veux pas te retrouver avec des regrets dans une bonne centaine d'années au moins. Vis ta vie à fond, exprime-toi et monte sur scène. Je t'aime fort, mon ange. »_

13 Mai 2035.

Mia Berry se repassa la vidéo de sa mère quelques fois, avant de s'endormir, bercée par le son de sa voix. Elle s'était endormie heureuse, heureuse de connaître le son de la voix de sa mère, ou bien ses expressions, ses mimiques… Pendant des années elle avait espéré recevoir ce genre de vidéo, avec la peur que ça ne puisse lui faire que du mal, mais elle était à présent soulagée.

A ce moment-là, Sam Evans entra dans la chambre de sa fille, avec une lettre à lui remettre. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de sa femme pour sa fille, _« Vis ta vie à fond, exprime-toi et monte sur scène. Je t'aime fort, mon ange. » _

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots, car il avait dans ses mains la réponse positive de la prestigieuse académie d'arts dramatiques New-Yorkaise à la demande de Mia.


End file.
